SQW6-Seven Deadly Sins
by SJ-23
Summary: SQW6-Day 1: Lust. Each prompt will follow the previous. Without realizing, Emma succumbs to her desires sending her magic use out of control, leaving Regina and Henry to figure out what happened to the blonde savior.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once or it's characters.**

 **AN: Each prompt will follow the previous leading to one main story. I do not have a beta so I apologise in advance for any kind of mistake. Enjoy.**

* * *

The bell above Granny's dinner door rang signaling Emma's arrival. For the past year or so Emma has been coming in at the same time every day before heading to the station for her morning coffee and bear claw to accompany it. The entire town seems to know the sheriffs' morning routine, very rarely did it change. With Emma's background, some would find it a tad unusual and unexpected. Her entire life has changed within the past year, unknown to Emma, it was about to change even more.

"Hey Emma, it's finally a nice day out today, are we still on for the weekend?" Ruby asked as she passed the blonde her order over the counter.

"Hmmm? Tonight?" Emma frowned in confusion. What was tonight? It's Friday. After a moment Emma clued in to the planned girls night tomorrow at the Rabbit Hole. "Oh ya, ya we are. I should be done my paper work today, so hopefully I won't have to put in some extra hours tomorrow."

"Cool, Belle and I will see you tomorrow at six," Ruby smiled. Knowing something was slightly off with Emma this morning she couldn't help but ask. "Hey Em? Are you ok?" Ruby was slightly concerned, Emma was never this distracted first thing in the morning.

"Ya Rubs, I'm fine," came the blondes reply

"Are you sure? You seem a bit distracted this morning, more than usual."

Looking at Ruby she shrugged. "I assure you I am fine, just another boring day ahead of me filled with paper work. Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you later," Emma made her way out of the dinner towards her bug. The queasy feeling that something just wasn't quite right seemed to grow stronger the closer she got to the station. Parking the bug Emma got out and made her way to her office. Finally reaching her desk she placed her bear claw and coffee down before taking her seat. Looking around she took a quick note that nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary or miss placed.

Taking a bite of her bear claw Emma noticed a faint smell of a juicy red apple. Sitting back in confusion Emma put her sugary breakfast back down to possibly identify where the smell was coming from. Before she could leave her chair she heard the faint click of heels down the corridor. "Miss Swan," Emma heard the Mayors voice before the visitor turned the corner to her office. She was prepared for Regina's little paper work speech considering she's been avoiding it most of the week, what she was not prepared for was the effect the brunette would have on her this morning. She's had a crush on the Mayor since arriving in Storybrooke, but today her power suit and perfume stirred something within Emma she's been trying to keep hidden.

Emma saw the black four inch heels first. She didn't really know the type of shoe, she didn't care really, all she knew was that they made Regina's calves and ass look fabulous. Her body began to tense up with arousal as her eye's made their way up the longer slander legs. Regina's slacks were fine pressed, the crease leading up to a perfectly fit thigh, causing Emma to lose her breath. What she'd give to be able to caress said thighs. Her blazer was open revealing a perfectly tucked in red blouse with a cute little square belt buckle on display. As her eyes travelled up the buttons she found the usual three buttons unbuttoned with the forth threatening to burst open. Emma resisted walking around the desk to flick that stubborn button open. Her eyes roamed over the swell of her breast, wishing she could explore the valley between them, desperately wanting to discover what her skin tasted like.

"Miss Swan?" Regina's raised voice brought her back to reality. Emma quickly snapped her eye's back up to Regina, not realizing she had been staring at the gorgeous women.

"Miss Swan, I do not know what it going on with you this morning but I expect the weeks' worth of paper work to be on my desk by the end of the day. Is that clear?" With Regina's pointed stare Emma could only pass a measly, "Clear."

Regina left promptly allowing Emma to release the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Well aware of her quickened heart beat and now very damp panties she was now confused. "What in the hell was that?" Choosing to ignore her jumbled thoughts and highly aroused state Emma jumped head first into her paper work.

The grumble of Emma's stomach cause her to lose her concentration, looking at the stack of folders beside her Emma realized she had plowed through five files with only ten more to go. Looking at the clock she was shocked to see it was noon, certainly a good time to take a break for some much needed food. She got up and left the office, deciding to walk to Granny's, it was a nice day after all. A delicious juicy burger was calling her name.

Maybe Regina would be there. That small thought caused Emma to stop in her tracks, "Where did that thought come from?" She shook her head and continued on her way. She knew she was attracted to the women but she didn't know why her thoughts and desires were coming to the forefront of her mind. Why, out of nowhere could she not control her thoughts in regards to Regina.

Walking into Granny's Emma spotted Regina standing at the end of the counter closer to the washrooms, most likely waiting for her order. As Emma made her way towards her favorite booth in the back she couldn't help but wonder what Regina would look like a sexy French maid's uniform. As she sat down she heard a shriek from somewhere in the dinner. Looking up she saw a frantic mayor trying to magically change her clothes back with no success before taking off towards the washrooms. At the mere sight of the brunette Emma's mouth went dry; she got up and followed the brunette who took off in a panic.

Emma heard the door slam closed and locked as she approached. Walking briskly Emma magically unlocked the door for a smooth entrance, she then proceeded to close and lock the door with her own magic to prevent anyone from entering. She rushed to Regina and gently pushed her against the wall behind her. "Do you have any idea how hot you are right now?" Emma proceeded to slowly run her hands from the brunette's hips up her torso towards her breasts. "I just want to ravage you."

Regina pushed Emma away, taking note of her laboured breaths and dilated eyes. "Control yourself Swan."

Biting her bottom lip Emma let her eye's roam over the mayor. "Oh I'll take control alright," she made a move towards Regina once more. "I've done nothing but control myself for the past year or so Regina," she pushed her body against the brunette while bringing her teeth to the cute little earlobe that she's been dyeing to suck, causing Regina to moan out in delight. The sound only spurred Emma further, she began to slowly descend the brunettes' neck licking and sucking along the way. Regina gathered her strength to once again push the savior away from herself. "Emma, this isn't happening. Not like this," once free from the saviors grasp she magically transported herself to the mansion.

With a smile at Regina's words Emma left the washroom and made her way back to her booth for lunch.

For the rest of the day Emma couldn't seem to get Regina off her mind. Closing her last folder she smiled in relief, now to drop it off to the mayor. Quickly grabbing all the folders Emma made her way to her beloved yellow bug and head to city hall.

On her way up to the mayor's office Emma could think of nothing but Regina in sexy lingerie, preferably a black corset, four inch heals with lovely fish net stockings attacked to a garter belt. The though caused Emma's core to heat up; walking into the office Emma came to an abrupt stop. There sat Regina, exactly how she had just pictured her. Unable to move Emma's brain had officially short circuited.

"T-the files Regina," was all Emma could manage to say, unable to remove her gaze from the brunette.

"Just leave them on the desk Miss Swan," was all Emma heard moments before purple smoke engulfed Regina.

It was dinner time and Emma couldn't take it anymore, she needed Regina. She gathered up her magic and transported herself to the mansion. Regina was in the kitchen cooking dinner, something small it was just herself tonight. Henry was at a friend's house. Emma waved her hand in the air to change Regina's attire. Her work clothes were switched out for nothing but an apron, revealing her perfectly round ass. Emma strolled up to Regina, grasped her ass firmly with desire and kissing her neck. With her free hand she reached over and shut the stove off, not wishing to cause a fire.

"Miss Swan! This is highly inappropriate," Regina shrieked.

"I believe this is very appropriate Madame Mayor," Emma continued to nibble on her ear. Regina almost gave in to her desire for the savior, but something seemed off with the blonde and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Using her magic to place Emma in a chair with restraints Regina was able to change her clothes back. "I don't know what is going on with you at the moment Emma, but this certainly isn't you. Now, I am sending you home, I suggest you cool off and we will talk tomorrow," with a wave of her hand Emma was no longer in her kitchen. Sighing, Regina returned to making her small dinner before heading to her room for the night.

Emma had been home for less than an hour and she was wound up like an energiser bunny. Pacing her hallway she was glad she no longer lived with her parents, she didn't want to have to explain anything to the sickly sweet couple. All she wanted was Regina, with that thought she gave in to her desire and gathered her magic to bring her to Regina once again .

Moments later she was standing in Regina's steam filled bathroom, with Regina's silhouette on the shower door. Emma could make out the mayors perfect breasts and she wasted no time in stripping her own clothes and jumping in the shower.

"Miss Swan, what on EARTH do you think you are doi..." Regina's rant was cut off by Emma's mouth kissing hers. The kiss was soft but firm and Regina could do nothing but melt into it.

"Whenever you call me Miss Swan it turns me on Gina," Emma grabbed Regina's hand and brought it down to her center, slowly brushing their fingers through her lips to showcase to Regina exactly what she does to her. "I need you like I need air Regina," Emma pressed her body closer to Regina in need for more contact. With that Regina's resolve broke. She brought her free hand to the back of Emma's neck to bring her impossibly closer and all but shoving her tongue into Emma's mouth. They both fought for dominance, neither one wishing to give up the control of power in this moment. Both succumbing to their lust and desire for one another they both began to sync with each other. They explored their bodies, kneading breasts and asses all the while exploring that taste of one's skin.

Emma brought her hand to Regina's slick folds and wasted no time in inserting a single digit, slowly pumping in and out for a few strokes before adding a second finger. Regina wrapped one of her legs around Emma's back to bring her closer, causing the blondes finger to slide in deeper. No words were said, just the sheer moaning pleasure escaping Regina's lips against Emma's ear.

Regina proceeded to insert her own fingers into Emma, needing to feel the blondes sweat release against her own pleasure. Both women picked up their pace, wanting to send the other over the edge. Emma could feel Regina's walls beginning to tighten around her fingers. "Let go for me baby, just let go," Emma whispered before dipping her tongue into Regina's ear. With that last action Regina's entire body began to tremble. The feel of Regina's orgasm against her body is what sent Emma over the edge for her own release. Both women slowed down to let the other ride out the wave of pleasure, both panting with satisfied smiles on their faces.

With a devilish smirk Regina shut off the shower and transported them to her bed. The night was far from over.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Next. Gluttony. muahaha**


End file.
